1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to vehicle turn signals.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
Vehicles generally include turn signals for safety reasons to indicate the direction of a turn to other drivers. Typical turn signals are controlled by mechanical turn cancellation systems which can include levers, switches, springs, and pawls. Some of these mechanical systems are designed to automatically cancel the turn signal in response to an indication that the vehicle has completed its turn. In some applications, the cancellation of the turn signal can be made by using mechanical means, such as timers, vehicle speed indicators, or angular speed sensors (gyroscope). For motorcycles or scooters, the cancellation of the turn signal can be made by measuring the tilt of the vehicle. These methods have been satisfactory to some extent, but do not function with a high degree of success.
For example, vehicles which use an angular speed sensor to detect changes in the direction of the vehicle to cancel the turn signal are limited because the sensor generally needs to be spinning to function accurately. Mechanical systems also are complicated and difficult to manufacture and assemble, which makes these systems expensive. They are also prone to wearing out which increases the cost if they need to be replaced. Accordingly, there is a need for an economical turn signal apparatus which can accurately and reliably provide and cancel a turn signal.